


My Name is Brienne

by Kristilove



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Cooking, F/M, Fun, Teasing, annoying boss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-04-17 19:12:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 17,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14195835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kristilove/pseuds/Kristilove
Summary: Brienne's new boss calls her everything besides her name and she hates it.





	1. Height

**Author's Note:**

> This is a five chapter short just for fun. 
> 
> Warning: There may be some teasing that hits below the belt. Hopefully it doesn't offend anyone.

Tormund busted through the swinging doors into the steamy, busy kitchen. He looked around at the faces he was accustomed to seeing since he became manager of one of the top restaurants in NYC. He scanned the kitchen for the new seafood chef that came highly recommended but didn’t see any new faces.

“Late! On the first day! Are you kidding me!” he shouted.

Jon and Jaime looked at each other across the long metal table and rolled their eyes. Tormund was taking his new role as manager a little too seriously. He looked at the paper and squinted at the writing.

“Where the hell is this Brian guy? He’d better not only be a good cook but a fast cook. We open the doors in two hours!” He stormed out of the kitchen.

Brienne hustled through the crowded, humid, vibrant streets of NYC reading the very small print of store numbers. She was nervous about her new job right out of culinary school. She didn’t expect to get a job at one of the best restaurants in the city, but a family friend named Davos gave her a great recommendation and the owner took him at his word.

Brienne knocked on the backdoor to the restaurant and a worker let her in. She hustled into the kitchen out of breath. When she entered, four sets of eyes stopped in their tracks and stared at her.

They looked at her dressed in pink tracks pants and a matching razorback shirt. Her white sneakers matched her white baseball cap. Her rosegold aviators covered her nervous eyes. “Hi, I’m Brienne.”

Jon and Jaime looked at each other as Renly and Loras examined her. “Hi, I’m Renly.” He smiled and gestured to the blond next to him. “This is Loras.”

She turned to them, smiled and shook their hands. “Nice to meet you.”

Just as Jon was about to speak, Tormund busted through the doors again with his head down flicking his cell phone screen. “What the fuck! Where is this Brian? I know he said he would be late this whole week but…” he looked up and stopped in his tracks, eyes wide at the sight before him. “Seven Hells you’re tall!” He took a closer look at her clothes and his eyes widened even more. “And a woman?” He looked back down at his paper. “It’s says Brian…”

“It’s Brienne. Brienne Tarth.” She chimed in a little shy.

His eyes lit up as he gave her a full one over _. It’s Amazon. Amazon Goddess. I’d love to mount this tree. Did my cock just twitch? Nope…nope. Well…we could have great big monsters together. They’d conquer the world. Fuck! Yep. I’m getting a boner._ “Right. Gods your huge. I didn’t think women could be so big.” He circled her astonished at her size. “Anyway Giantess, these are the other fuckers that work here.” He patted Jon on the shoulder. “This is Jon, self-proclaimed king of meats.”

“Nice to meet you _Brienne_.” He made sure to punctuate her name so that Tormund could take notice.

“I know he’s no king. I’ve seen his pecker.” Tormund let out a hearty laugh that no one reciprocated. He pointed to Jaime next. “Here’s the other pretty fucker Jaime. He says he’s the Kingslayer of all things pasta.”

Jaime approached her with a bright smile on his face and extended his gloved right hand. When she shook his hand, his prosthetic fell off.

Brienne, completely mortified, apologized profusely while picking up the hand. “Oh Gods! I’m so sorry! Please forgive me!”

Jaime and the rest of the guys giggled letting her know it was ok. She relaxed a little as she realized they were playing a joke on her. Jon and Jaime had been there the longest and had pulled that prank on everyone that came after. “It’s ok _Brienne_ , we like to keep the mood light back here.” Jaime continued to stare a little longer at Brienne causing her to blush.

Tormund, sensing a possible love connection interrupted. “Yeah, forgot to mention he’s a cripple. That was his dominant hand too. Don’t know how he jacks off anymore.” He patted Jaime on the shoulder to which he slapped it off. “The day that fucking hand falls in the pasta, he’s screwed…and fired.”

Jaime scowled at Tormund as he turned to Renly and Loras. “When these two lover boys aren’t cuddling and kissing, they take care of all the pastries and breads.”

“Do you need a little love Tormund?” Loras teased making him uncomfortable. “You seem to need a little love and affection from time to time. Maybe you wouldn’t be such a tight ass all the time.”

“We could help loosen that ass for you ginger.” Renly added making a tight circle with two fingers on one hand and sticking his pointer through it on his other hand.

Everyone giggled, and Tormund snarled. “I’m not into your kind of shit assholes. Just get to work but don’t touch the food after you’ve touched each other.”

“That’s the best kind of food boss, made with rainbow love.” Renly winked at him as Loras blew him a kiss before walking away. They loved to make Tormund uncomfortable because he made everyone else feel the same way. Whenever he teased, they came back stronger and everyone loved it.

Tormund turned his attention back to Brienne. “Anyway, princess tower, we open in less than two hours. Get to work. If you need anything ask these two pretty ones.” He pointed his thumbs in the direction of Jon and Jaime who went back to their respective sections. “See you later skyscraper.”

She sighed and called out as he pushed through the swinging doors. “It’s Brienne. My name is Brienne.”

 

***************************************

 

Brienne entered her small apartment knowing that her roommate would be waiting up to find out how her first day went. She was right and spotted Sansa propped up on the couch with two wines glasses and popcorn on the coffee table. Brienne tossed her keys in the end table bowl, swung her bookbag off her shoulder and plopped on the opposite couch.

She moved a glass and the bowl of popcorn to Brienne’s side of the table. “Alright Brienne. Tell me all about your first day.”

Brienne told Sansa how nice the restaurant was and how she was the only female chef. She told her that she had never worked with such good-looking men in her life. Jaime had golden hair to match is golden skin, a man that could be a model with his dashing good looks, carved from the Gods themselves. He was handicapped as he lost his hand in a freak accident but that was his only flaw. Jon was serious, always brooding over every meal he made until he felt it was perfect. He was very cute with the most beautiful dark curly hair she had ever seen on a man. The pastry and bread chefs were the hottest gay men she had ever seen. The dark haired one, Renly, strikingly handsome from head to toe had took to her right away. She sensed that his boyfriend Loras, who also very cute but quite feminine, and looking like he could be a member of a boyband was very jealous of that. Her boss, Tormund, was very rude and highly inappropriate, but she did compliment him on his ginger mane and broad shoulders. It annoyed her that he’d called her every name he could think of that referenced her height instead of her name.

Cooking was the easy part. The boys already had a system in place and they worked together to make sure everything went smooth. They all complimented her on seafood expertise and even heard that some of the customers were telling the waiters and waitresses that the seafood was even better than they had ever had before at the restaurant. That made her smile. _That_ made her day.

“It was tiring to say the least. I can’t wait until this class is over and I can sleep more during the day. I can see that I’ll need quite a bit a patience and energy to deal with my new job and crazy boss. Hopefully he can get my name right tomorrow.” Brienne took a handful of popcorn and shoved it in her mouth.

“Well give him a chance. He was probably trying to get a feel for you and testing to see how thick your skin was. It’ll be better tomorrow. I know it will.”

Brienne chugged the remaining contents of her wine glass and sighed deeply. “I hope so.”


	2. Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tormund has some new names for Brienne. The group gets together after hours to get to know each other. Renly and Loras continue their fun, troublemaking ways. Jaime makes his move.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait and thanks for the kudos and comments. Both are greatly appreciated. This is more of a dialogue based chapter as I felt it better for the characters to speak rather than me summarize. Hope you enjoy.

The kitchen was filled with house music as everyone started to prep for the day. Jaime was at his workstation and Brienne at hers as they watched Loras and Renly through the bakery glass. They were dancing and singing along to the music, swaying their hips with the pans in their hands before they put them in the oven. When they were done, they sashayed past one another and bumped butts as they went to their sides of the table. There was flour everywhere, on the table, on the floor, on their faces. It didn’t matter to them that Tormund would have a shitfest when he saw the mess. They were happily working and that was all that mattered.

“It’s house music Wednesday. We will have entertainment the entire day.” Jaime joked with Brienne.

They continued to prep as Tormund pushed his way through the double doors and walked directly over to Brienne. He stood beside her as she leaned over the counter seasoning some crab cakes. She was on time and fully dressed in her work attire today, something he wasn’t expecting. He still admired her height and felt a little ache in his pants when he was near her for some odd reason.

“Hey big woman!” he began. “Everyone liked the seafood last night. Not one complaint. Maybe Davos was right about you. I didn’t think anyone could top him but you beanstalk, you might just be the perfect replacement.”

 _Big woman and beanstalk_. Those were her new names today. Why couldn’t he just use the name she was given at birth? The name on her damn application? Was he trying to rile her up? She was too new to respond negatively. She wouldn’t feed into it. She sighed and stood up to face him. “Thank you, boss.”

When she looked at him, he felt his heart jump out of his chest, eyes wide in shock. He had never seen such beautiful eyes in his life. “Seven fucking hells! You have the most beautiful eyes I have ever seen.”

“Thank you.” She said responding with a slight blush across her cheeks.

He hadn’t seen them during their first encounter the prior day because she had her sunglasses on and he was already too focused on how tall she was. Now this. This was even better. “They’re the color of fucking sapphires. I can see my soul in them.”

I can’t stop staring at them. Sapphire. Sapphire Goddess. What they must look like when she’s fucking. Is that my cock again? Nope…nope…yes…fuck! What is wrong with me?

There was an awkward silence between the two as Jon walked in late and Jaime looked on somewhat annoyed. Tormund was busy daydreaming in her eyes and she stood there not knowing what to say or do. Tormund jumped back into reality when Renly and Loras came out of the bakery singing in high pitched voices.

“Hey ginger daddy. Came to check up on your team?” Renly kidded. He was watching the interaction between Brienne and Tormund from behind the glass and knowing Tormund for as long as he did, saw a specific twinkle in his eye. He sensed Tormund might have the hots for Brienne.

“Don’t fucking call me that! I’m not playing your stupid games.” Tormund spat, rolling his eyes.

“Aww. Don’t get so angry sweetcakes. You know it turns me on.” Renly countered puckering his lips. “What are you doing in here anyway? You haven’t spent more than five minutes in this kitchen since you became manager.” He looked at Brienne who had returned to her work while Tormund continued to try to get a look into her eyes. He smiled smugly at Tormund putting his body between them. “Something in here you like?”

Tormund reluctantly tore his attention away from Brienne and tried to change the conversation. He looked back at Jon who was breathing heavily behind him. “Why the fuck are you late?”

Jon went in his gym bag and grabbed a towel to dry his sweaty face. “Sorry man, I was at a soccer game that went a little late.”

Tormund sensed Renly trying to cockblock his infatuation with Brienne, so he gave up for now. “Aye, get cleaned up and get to work.” Tormund gave him a one over and proceeded to leave the kitchen. He turned to Brienne and smirked. “See you later, blue eyes.”

As he left, Loras looked down into Jon’s duffle bag and grabbed something. Renly noticing that Jaime was not happy with Tormund flirting with Brienne proposed an idea. “What do you say Brienne? Drinks after work? It’ll be fun.”

All the guys perked up at the idea. She thought to immediately say no but when she looked at all the handsome men and their pleading eyes, she changed her mind. It couldn’t be so bad hanging out with your co-workers and getting to know who they really were outside of work. She shrugged her shoulders. “Sure. Why the heck not?”

Loras giggled behind Jon as he wagged a small athletic cup in the air. Jaime, Renly and Brienne started to laugh, making Jon turn around.

“Hey!” Jon shouted embarrassed. “Give that back!”

“It’s so small! I can cover my ear with it.” Loras joked unable to stop himself from laughing.

Renly and Loras flung the cup back and forth as Jon tried to grab it from them. Loras went up for a catch and Jon accidently hit the athletic cup out of his hand. Jaime turned around just in time to duck as the cup fell into the boiling pasta. Everyone heaved as Jaime groaned in anger. He took a pair of tongs, fetched it out and held it in the air as everyone stood silent. He tried to hold a serious face but ended up breaking a smile, and everyone burst into laughter.

“Pasta de la crotch!” he proclaimed flinging the cup at Jon.

Jon caught it and quickly shoved it in his bag. “You’re going to empty out that batch of pasta right?” He questioned.

Jaime gave a smug, but cute half smile. “Nope. I’ll save this batch for Tormund.”

 

**************************************************

 

They arrived at the semi crowded bar just a few hours before closing and sat at a small round table, the only one available. Jon went to the bar to order the first round of drinks as the group settled in and then left to answer his vibrating cell phone. Renly sat next to Loras with Brienne to his other side. Jaime sat next to her and left the chair empty between him and Loras for Jon. Renly had an ulterior motive for the gang hanging out tonight. Both he and Loras jested about the sparks flying between Jaime and Brienne and how he also thought Tormund had a little crush on her as well. He started off with a little small talk to gauge her tolerance.

Renly took a sip of his beer and waited for Brienne to put hers down before he started the questioning. “Brienne love? Tell us a little about yourself. We only know that you’re finishing up school and that you’re one helleva cook.”

“Well. I graduated from college a few years ago and then took up cooking because I loved it. I moved to NYC with my roommate Sansa when she got a job on wall street a little less than a year ago and she begged me to keep her company in this crazy city. I’m finishing up two classes on Nutrition and then when I save up some money, I plan on opening up my own shop serving a variety of nutritious meals to help people that have weight or health issues due to diet.”

Jaime listening attentively, gave her a warm smile. It was her personality that was most attractive to him, that and her exotic blue eyes of course. She cared about others and wanted to protect them. “Well Brienne, we’re lucky and happy to have you with us. You seem like a wonderful person with a big heart. We hope not to lose you too soon. We like having you around.”

Brienne blushed at that statement and Renly stirred the pot.

“We or you Jaime? I haven’t seen you smile in so long I forgot you even had teeth.” Renly kidded.

Slightly self-conscious, Jaime got up to grab the second round of drinks and Renly started up his questioning again. “What do you think of our boss? We all know he hasn’t called you by your name since you’ve gotten here.”

Brienne sighed and thought for a second as she wasn’t sure what to think of him. She didn’t hate him or like him. “I don’t know. He seems like he could be a nice guy but also a jerk at the same time. I see that he picks with you guys a lot. Do you hate him?”

Renly and Loras chuckled. “Oh no, we don’t hate him. We’ve known Tormund for a long time. He’s only become more headstrong now that he’s manager.” Renly said taking another sip of his beer.

“We see him more as an annoying, sexy big brother.” Loras added. “One that doesn’t know how to handle power. One that I wish would overpower me.”

“You see him as a big brother and I look at him more as a daddy. A dirty one…that owns me.” Renly added biting his lower lip.

Brienne nearly spit out her drink but couldn’t help laughing. These two could have their own comedy show and she would be their biggest fan. “So you guys think he’s hot?”

“Hell yeah!” Loras stated as Renly answered. “Absolutely. He’s rough around the edges because he’s a fucking Wilding, but I’d tame that beast.”

They all laughed as Jaime returned. “What’s so funny?”

“Nothing. We were just about to ask Brienne if she’s single.” Loras commented.

Jaime was happy he didn’t miss that question because he could honestly admit to himself that he was attracted to her. He wasn’t sure if it was her smile or personality. She came off confident but showed a bit of shyness, maybe even innocence. He could tell she had a good heart and he loved that she didn’t show any sympathy for him like other women did about his handicap. She treated him like everyone else and that was a welcomed change for once. Those eyes. _Gods, he loved those eyes_. He wouldn’t mind getting lost in them for the rest of his life.

“I’ve been single for a while.” She stated shyly.

“What’s a while honey?” Loras pried. “Better yet, when was the last time you had sex?”

Brienne couldn’t stop the redness that plastered her cheeks. She looked down at her beer and tapped the side of the bottle. “A year…for both.”

“Wow!” Renly responded looking right at Jaime. “She’s been out of the game almost as long as you.”

Brienne looked at Jaime curiously as he rolled his eyes at Renly. “Really Jaime, you haven’t dated in a year? You’re very handso… You’re very attract…” She couldn’t find the most appropriate way to describe him. “I…I just thought that…”

“Oh Brienne, say what you mean.” Renly interrupted. “He’s fucking gorgeous and you thought he would be fucking all of NYC.”

“Um…yeah…kind of…” she said reservedly looking away from him.

“For one, that was my college days and you make it sound more exciting than it really was. Second, that was never my style Renly and you know that. Third, yes I haven’t dated or fucked in a year but there is good reason for that.” He waved his prosthetic hand.

Brienne looked at him with a bit of sorrow in her eyes. To think that someone wouldn’t date Jaime because he lost a hand was absurd to her. She didn’t know him all that well, but from the time they spent together, he seemed genuinely nice and sweet. She couldn’t forget his smile. Boy did she like that smile. “Is it because of your hand?”

“Yes and no. Women either can’t deal with it or they want me to do weird stuff with or without it.”

“Like what?” Jon asked settling down at the table.

“The last hookup I had was awful. She wanted me to do weird stuff with my stump like spank her with it or fist her with it. When I told her no, she kept saying, then rub my nub with your stub. I was done after that.”

The group couldn’t stop laughing, even Jaime. They felt bad for him, but they knew he was tough and could handle them laughing at his sexual misfortunes.

“Where the hell have you been Jon? You left for a good 20 minutes.” Loras asked, changing the focus from Jaime to Jon.

“I got a call from a girl I’m dating.” His temperament became serious.

“And?” Loras prodded.

“Well. She asked me if she could come over and Netflix and chill but I don’t have Netflix, I have Hulu. What should I do?”

The guys threw up their hands in exasperation. They couldn’t believe how much of an airhead he was.

“Jon, you gotta stop overthinking everything. Is this what your entire life is like?” Jaime inquired annoyed.

“He probably does it in bed too.” Renly teased. “Should I fuck her fast or slow? Face forward or behind? Is it best to take off her bra or panties first?” “Should I be worried if they’re granny panties or bikinis?” Loras added. “Really guys?” Jon interjected with sarcasm in his voice. "How about none?" Brienne chimed in, instantly regretting it the minute it came out of her mouth. "I'm sorry...I didn't mean..." The boys looked at each other and smiled. "Yaaaasssss!" Loras shouted. He was excited this talk was getting juicier. "No need to be sorry mama. I am here for this conversation." Renly added, excited that she wasn't a prude. "Tell us Brienne." She smiled, loosening up a little. "I just think panties should be optional."

Jaime couldn’t help but try to take a peak behind her to see if she was wearing any. He couldn’t tell. "Really?” Renly was now intrigued. He liked her from the very beginning and now he knew why. “Can we ask you more? I mean, are you cool with this type of conversation?" She took a swig of her drink for courage. "Yeah sure, why the fuck not?" "Yeah!!!" The boys all shouted as they tapped their bottles on the table in unison hyping her up. "But it’s a two-way street guys. I get to ask questions too." She proclaimed. “And I’ll need a cranberry and vodka.” "That's fair game." Jon said. “Liquid courage coming right up!”

The rest of the night between the team went better than Brienne could have imagined. There was lots of laughter with small talk and dirty talk, all that she engaged in happily. She also took the time to gauge their personalities in the process. She was right about Jaime. He was sweet but had quite the naughty mind and mouth. She could sense the sadness on him and knew that he wasn’t over the loss of his hand completely. Maybe one day she could find the courage to ask him what happened or maybe she would just wait until he was comfortable enough with her to tell her. Either way, she liked him, probably more than she should.

Jon was an absolute sweetheart that just had the tendency to overthink everything. The guys constantly teased him, but he was a good sport about it as he knew they really cared about him. He had the prettiest hair she had ever seen on a man and thought he might be a good match for her roommate. Thinking deeper, she rescinded that thought. Sansa would think he was dumb as a doorknob and his brooding would drive her mad.

Loras was pretty but not like Jon. He was very feminine and seemed to be a bit clingy when it came to Renly. He was very nice but insecure at times and was the type to cry on the drop of a dime. He adored Renly and was confident in his own lifestyle even if people didn’t approve.

She looked to Renly and smiled. He was the ring leader of shit starting. He was very good looking, the epitome of dark and handsome, the type of guy women would swoon over if he were available to them. Renly appeared the ultimate man’s man when in public and no one would ever suspect him gay if they didn’t spend time with him. However, among his friends and behind closed doors, he was the trendiest gay man she’d ever met. This led her to believe that he was still dealing with the world and their perception of his lifestyle. He was still in the closet and he wasn’t ready for the world to know who he truly was.

Brienne yawned and stretched her long arms to the air letting the guys know she was done for the night. Jaime took this time as an opportunity to check for her panties again and smiled when he realized she wasn’t wearing any. “I’m gonna head home guys. This was fun. We should do it again.”

Renly, Loras and Jon all decided it was time to go as well. As she got up, so did Jaime. “Would you like us to call you a cab?”

“No, I’m fine.” She responded with a smile. “I only live about four blocks away from here.”

Jaime found his opportunity to spend time alone with her and he took it. “Well then, give me the pleasure of walking you home.”

 

As they walked out together, Jon followed in their direction. Renly grabbed his arm with force and pulled him the opposite way.

“What the hell man? I was going to walk with them.” Jon said dumbfounded.

“Let the two lovebirds have some time alone.” Renly responded.

Jon stood there thinking for a moment. “What? I don’t get it.”

“We know.” Loras added shaking his head at Jon. “You know nothing Jon Snow.”

Renly grabbed him by the shoulders and steered him down the street with him and Loras. “Try not to think so hard. It looks like it hurts.”

 

*************************************************

 

The bright lights of the city made an array of schematic colors on the concrete as Jaime and Brienne strolled the empty streets. Their legs matched stride for stride and they walked slowly taking in the early morning cool summer breeze. They engaged in small talk, mostly about the city and cooking. As Jaime continued to talk, he showed some discomfort on his face. He held his wrist and winced a bit, stopping in the middle of the street.

“Do you mind if I take this off?” he asked showing her his prosthetic hand. He was very embarrassed but was in enough pain to ask.

She nodded, and he popped it off placing it in his back pocket like it was a wallet. He rolled up his jacket arm and rubbed his stump. “When I have it on for a long time, it irritates my skin.” He sighed in relief. “I feel so much better now.”

“Can I see it?” she asked instinctively not realizing how insensitive it may have come off. She immediately regretted it when he furrowed his eyebrows. “I’m sorry, I…”

“No…it’s fine.” He pointed it in her direction. “I’m just glad you’re not freaked out by it.” She was the first person to ever ask to see it.

She took it in her hand, examined it and carefully massaged it. He jumped a little at her initial touch but relaxed as her hand soothed a painful spot. Since his accident, he hadn’t met a woman that openly touched his stub, let alone tried to ease his pain. He stared at her as she worked on him, wanting to reach out and touch her. She slowly looked up from his arm and their eyes met.

“Thank you.” His voice was calm as he brushed his fingers across her cheeks.

Brienne broke the subtle tension and butterflies brewing in her stomach by starting to walk again, making him quickly follow behind her. “Jaime…how did it happen?”

He looked over to her and took a deep breath. “It was a few years ago when I played college sports. I had a cut on my hand and I just left it to heal on its own. It wasn’t a big deal, we all had cuts and bruises. Everything was ok I thought, but then the area kept hurting and swelling. The trainer kept giving my cortisone shots for the swelling so that I could play. After I graduated, it would swell up from time to time and I would go to the doctor and they would give me antibiotics. One day the pain got really bad and my whole hand blew up. I had a huge sore that looked like a spider bite and at that point they knew what it was, but it was too late. The infection had already gotten into my bone.” He sunk his head reminiscing on that fatal day. “They told me they had to take my hand before the infection spread through my blood stream. A few years later it was revealed that there was MRSA bacteria in the locker room.” He shook his head. “All that time I was mistreated and given cortisone shots and antibiotics for something the doctors misdiagnosed or should have known. I didn’t have to lose my hand, but I did. It changed my life forever.”

Brienne felt a lump in her throat at hearing him tell his unfortunate story. “I’m so sorry Jaime.”

He gave her a small smile. “You know what? It took me four years of therapy to get over it, but I’ve been doing better these last two years. The money I won in a lawsuit has helped me forget a lot of the pain too. Now I live on the upper west side and it doesn’t get any better than that.” They both chuckled a little and Brienne caught a sudden chill that made her body quiver. Jaime took off his jacket off and put it on her. He extended his good arm out to her and she hooked her arm around his as he pulled her close. They walked arm in arm the rest of the way.

She stopped in front of a tall building and turned to him. “This is my stop. Thanks for walking me home. I had a good time tonight.”

He gave her a sly grin. “With the group or with me?”

She looked away shyly at first but met his eyes with confidence. “Both…but especially with you.” She turned to the entrance.

As she reached the door and turned to say goodbye to Jaime, he confidently approached her and kissed her sweetly on the cheek. She froze, wide eyed, shocked at what happened. She didn’t know why a simple kiss on the cheek sent aching pleasure between her legs. Jaime gave her a half smile, tucked his hand and stump deep in his jeans and casually strolled off. “Have a good night Brienne.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To all the people out their posting new stories through the AO3 feed on tumblr and not getting any love, keep writing. There have been a lot of good stories on there recently and sometimes a little love is all it takes for the creative juice to keep flowing. Even if people don't comment or show interest, keep writing. Trust me, they're reading.


	3. Hair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brienne gets a new nickname. Tormund makes his move. Loras makes a discovery. Sansa gives bad advice. Loras and Renly continue to torture Tormund. Brienne finds out more about Jaime and Tormund.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait. I plan to finish up this story within the next week. Hope you still like it!

“Hi guys.” Brienne’s voice was sweet and refreshing as she walked in with her hat in one hand and a jacket in the next. She saw Tormund staring at her right away and waited for the onslaught of new names he would give her today. She rolled her eyes at him and went directly to Jaime. They smiled at each other like old friends and he placed his hand on the small of her back as she handed him back his jacket.

“You forgot this last night.” She said with a grin, shyly looking away from him. They continued a small chat, their faces side by side as they kept the conversation quiet from the groups ears, both laughing and joking, clearly enjoying each other’s company.

Tormund was shocked and jealous to see the minute intimacy between the two. It looked like they were new lovers, happy to be in each other’s presence. Clearly something had happened between the two and he wasn’t happy about it. Why was she returning his jacket? Did they hook up last night? His sweet approach to her wasn’t working and Jaime was winning. Jaime couldn’t win. He was going to try a different tactic, one to get her riled up.

“Christ!” he started. “Look at that hair!” He gained her attention and the others with that statement. They all fell silent and turned their attention to him immediately. ”I’ve never seen hair that pale before.”

“Cut it out Tormund. Don’t start today.” Renly pleaded.

“What?” he chuckled. “Paley knows I’m just kidding.” He turned to Brienne. “Right?”

Brienne walked away from Jaime and over to her workstation. She tried to make very little eye contact with Tormund, but he wouldn’t let up and eased closer to her. “What color is this? It’s not dark blonde or dirty blonde. Nor is it golden blond like the cripple back there.” He tapped his finger to his chin. “Hmm…I think it’s ghost blond because it looks like a ghost scared the color out of your hair.” He let out a hearty laugh, but no one joined him.

Brienne sighed deeply, rolled her eyes, and dropped her head back. “Are you done yet? Anything else you want to say to me today?”

He liked that he was getting to her, he could sense it. He raised his eyebrow and smugly responded. “No not really. You’re just a giant woman, with gorgeous eyes and pale hair on a very plain face. How unlucky can you get?” He let out another laugh that once again gained no favor. “By the way. You have to present to the manager tomorrow night after we close.”

“What the fuck Tormund! Normally there’s at least a few days notice before a presentation.” Loras said.

“I might have forgotten to mention it a few days ago. I was a little preoccupied.”

“Preoccupied being a dick!” Jaime shouted.

Tormund looked to Brienne. “You need to present some plates for the boss tomorrow night. Can you do that or are your feelings too hurt?”

Brienne felt a lump in her throat and the back of her eyes burned. For the first time, Tormund made her feel small and hurt her. He called her ugly which wasn’t as big as the issue of having to present to her manager on such short notice. She balled her fists and scowled at him making him quiet down immediately and back away from her with his hands up in surrender. She took a deep breath and walked away, brushing past Jon as she exited.

“What the fuck man? That was really messed up!” Jon yelled shoving Tormund on the shoulder.

The group didn’t take kindly to his comments and when she left the room, Jaime approached Tormund with rage in his eyes. They exchanged words that ended up in a small shoving match that Renly, Loras and Jon had to break up.

As they were separated Tormund continued. “So, you two are fucking? I saw her handing you your jacket. You’ve become a desperate one-handed man trying to find love at work now?”

Jaime laughed hysterically. “So that’s why you lashed out at her? You think we’re fucking?”

“Are you?” Tormund questioned.

“Why does it matter?” Jaime smirked, folding his arms. He gauged Tormund’s expression. “You like her. You want her. That’s your problem. Just admit it.”

“What? I don’t fucking want her!” he denied. “I can have any woman I want!”

“Yeah right. Except for the one you really want. You’ve been in here every day longer than you’ve ever been since she started working here. Just admit that you’re salty because you can’t have her.”

“If I wanted her, I could have her…easily! There would be nothing a one-handed man could do to stop me!” He looked around the room. “Get the fuck to work! All of you!” he yelled before he stormed out of the kitchen.

 

***********************************************

 

Overall, the day went well after Tormund came in and insulted her earlier. Jaime kept her in good conversation most of the day and she expressed her nervousness about having to present on such short notice. The guys reassured her that they would help her prep no matter how long it took. She had a few ideas in her head that she expressed that they really loved. They promised to help her start prepping when they came in the next day.

Her thoughts went to her boss and his remarks earlier that day. Brienne already knew she wasn’t the prettiest woman in the world, but it never stopped her from getting dates or a man to satisfy her needs. She was used to people teasing her about her looks, so his words didn’t hurt as much as it should have. She was mostly upset about being insulted in her workplace, right in front of her coworkers, something that never happened before. A part of her wanted to quit but the strong, determined side told her that there would be light at the end of the tunnel if she just stuck it out. She had changed out of her work clothes into a light blue tank top and a long-flowered dress. She dug through her bag for her flats.

Tormund came through the double doors and stood at the door with his arms folded, looking at Brienne sitting on top of the metal table. “Didn’t know you were still here blondie.”

She looked up at him with disdain on her face. The last person she wanted to see was him after a long busy day and the insults he threw at her earlier. “What is it now? You come to insult my plain face again, or is it my blond hair this time? Come to give me another short deadline from the manager? What? What do you want?” She turned her eyes away from him.

As she leaned down, switching out her sneakers for flats, quarrelling under her breath, Tormund stepped between her legs and swooped in for a kiss. Brienne, confused and stunned put her hands to his chest to push him off but he kept his lips locked on hers. His chest was wide, strong and hard and she could smell the cologne he was wearing. He smelled good, almost hypnotic. As her hands put more force on his chest, he quickly grabbed her firmly by the waist and scooped her closer to him, her legs clenching his hips. As she gasped in surprise, he took the opportunity to stick his tongue in her mouth. It moved meticulously in her mouth, calculated, precise. He was a warrior in a battle taking control of the fight. It felt good and she liked it. Her mouth wouldn’t let go.

At that moment she succumbed to his touch and placed her hands on his shoulders. She could taste the mint as their tongues dueled, letting him take the lead like they were two warriors in a sparring session. His beard tickled her face as he moved in her mouth methodically. She let out a faint moan as she moved her hands up his neck and into his red mane. He smiled against her lips knowing he had her dead to rights. She wasn’t sure how long the kiss lasted but it felt like an eternity, a blissful eternity.

As his hands eased up her skirt, he found two revelations. The first was that she may have another trait on her body that he was bound to like and the other was that she wasn’t wearing any panties. The second quickly aroused him making his grip on her tighter and their kiss deeper. Her body negated the cool metal surface and instead embraced the warm, moist feeling between her legs as he laid her back…

 

Loras headed into the bakery portion to get his phone when he heard moaning sounds and heavy breathing. He looked over and saw Tormund leaning over Brienne, her legs wrapped around his waist. Shocked but also aroused, he ducked and peaked around the corner to enjoy the show…

 

Brienne didn’t know how long the kiss had been, but she couldn’t pull away. His hands roamed her body and she took the liberty of wrapping her arms around his shoulders and clasped her hands on his head. Everything was going well until she heard a belt buckle clinging and a zipper sound. She looked down between them and saw his erection pointing straight at her. She immediately freaked out, broke the kiss and shoved him off. He stepped back laughing, making sure to hold his length in his hand for her to see. She didn’t turn away from it, she couldn’t. He gently pushed it down back in his pants, carefully zipping himself. He adjusted his still hard cock in his pants, making sure to show her the length of him.

His eyebrow raised up devilishly and he gave her a sly grin. “Well to answer your question, that’s what I wanted and apparently you wanted it too.”

She looked away from him trying to fix her clothes and hair. Still confused but aroused, she chose not to respond. His kiss was out of left field and she didn’t know what to think.

“No panties. I like that. Anytime you want more than a kiss, just call me. I aim to please and I do it like no other.” He slowly rubbed his thumb across his moist lips and left.

 

*******************************************

 

“He did what?” Sansa yelled from the kitchen as Brienne sat on the couch in a towel dumbfounded. “Please tell me the story from the beginning again. I’m so confused.”

Brienne went through the entire story again from handing the jacket to Jaime, to being insulted by Tormund only to end up making out with him at the end of the night and enjoying every bit of it.

“So, all the name calling is because he really likes you?” Sansa questioned.

“I don’t know. I guess so.”

“I tell you love, I don’t what it is about you, but you always get the hottest guys. What are you saying to them? Please let me in on your secret.”

“There is no secret Sansa. You’re ten times prettier than me.”

“That’s what you say but you end up with hot guys like Hyle and Ronnet and I end up with shitheads like Joffrey and Ramsey. Ugh.” Sansa cringed just thinking about them.

“Hyle and Ronnet were both bad boys and you see how that ended up.” Both of those relationships were all about lust and they fizzled out quickly, leaving Brienne rethinking the men she chose. It was the reason she was on dating hiatus. At twenty-seven years old, she didn’t want any relationships like that anymore, she wanted one for the long haul. “I don’t do anything Sansa. I don’t know why they like me besides they fall in love with my eyes. It’s my best trait I guess.”

“No, your good heart is your best trait.” She smiled at her best friend knowing she was the nicest person she had ever known. “There’s only one thing to do Brienne. Fuck them both.”

“What? No! Absolutely not!” Brienne thought the idea absurd. “I can’t do that. One of them is my boss! People don’t fuck their bosses.”

“Says who? Its one of the best ways to gain favor and it’s even better when he’s hot.”

Brienne didn’t even want to know how Sansa came to that conclusion. Her best friend could be wild when it came to men.

“Well, which one do you want Brienne?”

She thought about Jaime and how they just clicked on all levels. He was sweet but also had a naughty side that she liked. It led her to believe that they could have fun in bed. Then she thought of Tormund and how big of a jerk he was, but that wasn’t the only thing big about him. She had been somewhat intimate with him already and she knew a roll in the sheets would be one to remember. Then she thought about wanting more than just a sexual relationship the next time around. Could either of these guys be the one?

“I don’t know. Maybe neither.”

“I call bullshit. You talk about the blonde with a twinkle in your eye every night and now the ginger has made you wet between the legs. Just fuck them both and decide which one is the best fit.” Sansa’s smile was naughty. “Literally.”

 

******************************************

 

The bar was a bit busier than previous nights, but the group managed to get a booth they could all sit at. Loras sat in the corner near the wall with Renly next to him. Jaime sat across from them near the wall as well and Brienne sat in the middle of him and Jon. Jaime put his arm over the top of the booth and subtly around Brienne’s shoulders. Renly and Loras giggled to themselves while Jaime, Brienne and Jon engaged in conversation.

Prior to the group meeting up, Loras told Renly of what he saw in the kitchen. Renly couldn’t believe it, but his attention mostly focused on the _package_ that Tormund had to offer. It was the one piece of him that the boys had not seen. When Loras revealed that he had seen it, Renly eyes lit up. “How big… and don’t say eggplant. I hate when people say that.”

Loras smiled and went into the refrigerator. He stood up wagging a large cucumber and Renly’s eyes widened. “Ginger daddy is packing!”

Renly and Loras discussed the events and tried to figure out if Brienne was now into Tormund as much as they thought she was into Jaime. Renly had known Jaime and Tormund the longest, knew their history with women, and ultimately deemed Brienne the perfect match for Jaime. After what Loras witnessed he told Renly that Jaime didn’t have a shot in hell and that Tormund was going to steal her away. Unbeknownst, the couple had chosen a side and made a friendly wager. Renly thought he had the upper hand because they were all hanging out tonight and Jaime would continue to make his advances. What he didn’t know was that Loras had a surprise of his own for tonight. Team Jaime vs Team Tormund. Let the games begin.

 

The group was already one beer in and Brienne had already finished off her first margarita. Jaime noticed she was a bit more quiet than usual tonight and asked her if she was ok. She told him that she was just nervous about her presentation tomorrow and that it had been a very long interesting day. He reassured her that they would help her tomorrow and that she also shouldn’t take what Tormund said to heart. The mention of his name made her uncomfortable and she quickly ordered another margarita. The group was enjoying each other’s company when a familiar face approached the table.

“So, this is where you guys hang out after work?” Tormund stood in front of the table with his arms folded. He looked over to Renly and Loras. “What are you two doing here? Shouldn’t you be in someone’s parade waving a rainbow flag or something?” he chuckled.

“And shouldn’t you be in someone’s zoo entertaining the patrons.” Renly snapped back. “I hear wildings are a hot commodity.”

Everyone laughed.

He looked over at Jaime who was completely annoyed by his presence. “I see you’re trying to get all snuggled up tonight pretty boy.”

“Fuck you Tormund. This is a fun group outing and you were not invited.”

“Oh, but I was.”

The group looked around at each other for the culprit. Loras curled up deeper in the corner and gave everyone an innocent look. Renly kicked him under the table causing him to yelp.

“Well, you’re here so come on and have a seat with us.” Jon added.

Renly scooted over and tapped the empty spot next to him. “Well come on over and have a seat right here ginger daddy.”

“I’m not in the mood for this shit tonight Renly.” Tormund snapped.

“Alright, alright. I just figured since you were going around showing that massive cucumber in your pants…”

Brienne choked on her drink at that remark. Although Tormund was confused at that comment he looked over at Brienne who never turned to acknowledge his presence. He was annoyed that she was sitting next to Jaime, his arm across the back of the booth around her shoulders. He wasn’t going to lose this battle. Not to Jaime fucking Lannister.

“Hey blue eyes. Are you enjoying yourself?”

He snapped his fingers at Jon commanding him to take a seat next to Renly so that he could sit next to Brienne. When Jon moved, he eased himself into the booth and smirked at Brienne. “Everything alright? I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable earlier.”

Jaime immediately thought to when he insulted her not knowing what had happened between them. “Well you did and still are. Maybe you should go find some other people to hang out with. You’re not welcome here.”

Brienne took a gulp of her drink and looked to Jaime who was ready for another showdown with Tormund.  She tapped his stump hand and moved as close to him as possible. “It’s ok. I’m fine.” She gave a side glance to Tormund. “I’m fine boss.”

“Boss? No need to be formal after what happ…”

Loras coughed loudly interrupting what he was about to say. “Hey cucumber daddy. What would you like a drink? I’m buying.”

“Get me a beer girlie boy and stop fucking calling me that!”

“Oh, stop being a big baby.” Renly interjected. “He called you daddy, not zaddy.”

They all chatted for a while and Renly and Loras continued to tease Tormund like they normally did. Tormund’s phone kept vibrating, but he wouldn’t answer it. Instead he kept his focus on Brienne trying to gain her attention by giving her carnal looks. Jaime in turn gave him noxious looks, warning Tormund not to mess with her. At some point the conversation turned sexual when Jon asked for advice on how he should progress in his very new relationship.

“I really like this one. I don’t want to move too fast and I can’t figure out if she’s ready for the next step. I want her though and I think she wants me. What should I do?” Jon asked. 

“It’s simple.” Tormund started, making sure to look in Brienne’s direction. “You walk up to her, grab her face and plant a wet one on her. Then you tell her you want to fuck her and take her right there. Simple as that.”

Jon shook his head in disapproval while Renly and Loras looked at each other and laughed. “You want me to force myself on her? No, no, no, that won’t work.”

“You’re a man Jon. If you see what you want, go for it.”

He turned to his closest friend. “Jaime, what do you think?”

"I think if a man sees what he wants, he could give her a gentle push, but she should be able to choose how far she wants to go. Consent is always sexy, especially when you think she wants you." Jon liked that answer. It seemed more like what he would do anyway. "And the sex big brother. Hard and fast or soft and slow." Jon asked, still in deep thought, always in deep thought. "Hard and fast." Tormund chimed in. "Bend her over and fuck till she can't walk or talk. Make sure you leave your mark."

“So that’s what you do red rocket? Leave your mark like a dog pissing on a tree?” Renly asked seductively.

Tormund gave a dry heave. How’d he put up with Renly for so long. He didn’t know. Loras and Renly tried to keep their laughter concealed as they watched Brienne down her drink and cover her forehead with her hand. She was completely embarrassed with the conversation and prayed she wasn’t asked a question. She kept thinking back to her kiss with Tormund and now she knew how he would have taken her on the table. It would be just like her last two boyfriends, hot and heavy and the thought was turning her on. She was already three margaritas down and felt a bit flighty, her blue eyes glossy and hooded. She hadn’t even realized that Jaime had dropped his arm onto her shoulders and pulled her closer, her head resting in the crook of his neck. Jaime shook his head in disapproval. "As far as the bedroom, I like to give a woman a little of everything, whatever she wants really. It depends on the moment. I will admit, I love a nice sensual fuck, touching, kissing, rolling the hips and fucking nice and steady at first. It's more intimate, she feels the deepness, you’ll have a deeper connection. It’ll make her come harder if you do it right." He moved his lips closer to Brienne’s ear, his voice sending tingles straight to her lady parts. "What do you think Brienne?" There was a hitch in her breath that she hoped no one caught but they all did and smirked at each other. Tormund was the only one that wasn’t amused and felt himself once again losing momentum to his arch rival. The guys planted all eyes on her waiting for a response.

“Um… I don’t know. I guess both? I mean, touching is good, and kissing is really good. Fucking is great, fast or slow.” Brienne, completely out of it rubbed her eyes and licked her lips. “I’m good with all of it as long as the guy knows what he’s doing.” She looked up into Jaime’s eyes, her lips dangerously close to his. “I’m down for whatever.” "Anyone else a little warm all of a sudden?" Jon asked with a cute smirk on his face. Tormund felt himself losing the competition again and he couldn’t let it happen. He gently rubbed Brienne’s shoulder making sure to trail his fingers slowly down her bare arm. “I was under the assumption you liked it rough.” That comment peaked her attention and she sat up off Jaime shooting Tormund a look of guilt and discontentment. She didn’t want anyone to find out about what happened between the two of them, especially Jaime. She still wasn’t sure of her feelings for him, but they definitely had a connection she didn’t want broken over something that happened unexpectantly. “Tormund don’t.” She pleaded.

“Don’t what?” Jaime asked with suspicion.

Tormund held his arms up in surrender, smiling smugly at her. He turned his attention back to Jon. “Pussy is pussy. You want a woman, you claim her and take what you want. Simple as that." "Well ok Harvey Weinstein." Renly joked. "You are truly a wildling. A beast I’d love to tame." "Shut up Renly, before I put my foot up your ass!"

“Your foot? No. That massive cucumber in your pants? Absolutely. You know what they say about men that are overly aggressive with women right? It means you really want to be roughed up by a man ginger bae.” Renly and Loras chuckled like two schoolgirls at a sleepover. “  


Tormund groaned in frustration and slammed his fists on the table. “Stop fucking calling me your ginger  bae, ginger daddy, cucumber daddy, red rocket or whatever else your sick minds can think of. Why can’t you just call me by my name huh? Tormund. How hard is that?”

“It’s as hard as you not being able to call Brienne by her name.” Jon interjected. He pointed down at Tormund’s phone that hadn’t stopped vibrating on the table for the last few minutes.

Jaime declined the waitress that came over offering Brienne another margarita and asked her for a water instead. He could see that Brienne wasn’t feeling too well. She was having fun when Tormund wasn’t there but since he arrived, she became quiet and drank away her discomfort. He didn’t mind though as it had her leaning on him most of the night, her warmth welcoming and soothing.

He whispered in her ear so that she was the only one that could hear. “You don’t look well. Let me take you home. You have an important day tomorrow and you need to sleep this off.”

Her stomach felt as if it were turning around and around, ready to travel through her mouth. “Ok.”

Jaime told the group that he was going to take Brienne home and Tormund jumped right in making his bid for the job as well. He refused to move and let them out of the booth as his phone continued to vibrate. He answered it holding his other hand tightly to his ear so that he could make out what the caller wanted. “What?” he asked. “Uncle, I’m out right now. Can’t it wait? What do you need?” He accidentally hit the speaker button on his phone.

_Preparation H! I need preparation H now! These hemorrhoids are killing me!_

The group couldn’t contain their laughter as they cackled like a bunch of hyenas. Tormund tried to take the phone off speaker but not fast enough.

_Bring it now or you’ll be out of a job and a place to sleep!_

He hung up and groaned. “Ugh, I’m headed out! Angel eyes, I can drop you home on the way. Let’s go.” He extended his hand to Brienne, but Jaime pulled her back towards him. Tormund felt another loss handed to him. “Eh.. next time love.”

Jaime smiled as Tormund left the table, their gazes intense as he disappeared into the crown. Jaime, satisfied with the small victory he just had won turned to his prize. “Ready?”

 

Jaime quickly realized that Brienne was too drunk to walk home so he waved down a cab. Inside, Jaime let the window down, turned his body towards her and she melted right into him. “What a naughty girl you were, drinking so much tonight. You’re going to have a nasty hangover in the morning.”

Instead of replying, she stuck her head in the crook of his neck. The driver had only driven two blocks when they hit massive traffic and police lights everywhere. “Looks like its gonna take us a while to get you home. Are you ok?”

She raised her head slightly and shrugged her shoulders.

“The wilding was extra flirty with you tonight. I think he likes you.”

Brienne sighed, her head a deep haze. “He kissed me tonight. In the kitchen.”

She told him everything, even how he tried to have sex with her. Jaime, shocked, hadn’t realized that he clenched on to her tighter as his jaw stiffened. He didn’t know why he cared so much but he knew that he didn’t want Tormund to take her away from him. From him? What did that mean? What did she mean to him? “Did you like it?”

“Yes,” she responded so quickly that she felt embarrassed.

Jaime felt his heart ache. “Do you like him?”

“No,” she responded even quicker. “I mean, I don’t know.” She sat up and gazed into his eyes. “Not like I like you.”

There was a warm silence as Brienne moved closer, Jaime waiting for their lips to merge. Instead, she leaped over him, putting her head out the window, hurling everything in her stomach to the city streets. Jaime tried to contain his laughter and grabbed her waist as she continued to empty her stomach. He couldn’t help but look at her underwear status. Today she was wearing a very skimpy pair that he would love to remove. He was hopeful as he thought, _another night_ as tonight was not that night. The driver turned around disgruntled and Jaime handed him four times the amount of the fare. “We’ll get out here.”

Brienne was resting against a building regaining her composure when Jaime exited a bodega with water and some tissues. Brienne was grateful, and he admired her long neck as she downed the bottle of water. She wiped her mouth and he handed her some gum. “Better?”

She gave him a faint smile as he intertwined his arm in hers and they walked the rest of the way to her apartment.

When they arrived, Sansa was out on the sidewalk talking to the doorman. Brienne immediately groaned, knowing that Sansa would want to meet Jaime, and use this time as an opportunity to embarrass her as well. It didn’t take her long.

“Well, well, well. She finally brought a man home.” Sansa looked closer at him. “And a very handsome one. You must be Jaime, I’m Sansa.” She extended her hand and he released Brienne to shake it.

“You know my name?” he asked with a grin.

“Of course, I do. Brienne talks about you all the time. It’s been over a year since a man has brought her home.” Sansa joked.

Brienne rolled her eyes and turned to Jaime hoping that he was not paying too much attention to her annoying best friend. “Thanks for helping me home. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

Jaime surprised her by pulling her into a hug and planting a sweet kiss on her cheek again. Sansa looked on licking her lips enjoying the interaction. Brienne disappeared into the building leaving Sansa and Jaime alone to chat.

“You can come up for a nightcap you know,” she started. “Brienne hasn’t had a man in over a year. She needs some good loving.” She tapped his shoulder playfully.

He gave her a shy smile flashing his deep dimple and white teeth. “The only nightcap I think Brienne wants is a shower and a nice warm bed.”

As he walked away Sansa tried one last time to help her friend out. “You’re very sexy, I’m sure she wouldn’t mind you coming up.”

He turned around flashing those pearly whites again. “Thank you for the compliment, but you know what’s sexy?” When she didn’t respond, he continued. “Consent…and she’s in no condition to give it. If we spend that type of time together, I want her to remember it. Have a wonderful night and take care of my friend. She has a big day tomorrow.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. Kudos and comments are appreciated.


	4. Legs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brienne gets another nickname from Tormund. She finally meets the restaurant owner and presents some new dishes. Jaime and Tormund go head to head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter made me hungry. The dishes are from various restaurant menus with a little added touch by me.

 

 

Brienne dragged out of her room to the kitchen, ready to start the long day ahead. She was still groggy from last night’s events and dropped two bottles of water in her bag. She made sure to finish one before she left the house. Although she didn’t feel one hundred percent, she was well enough to get through the day once she hit the fresh air of the city.

On the way she received a call from Sansa who jumped right in and let her know her thoughts of Jaime Lannister. He was definitely not like her last two boyfriends, far more handsome and way more turned down. She joked, “With that one, you’ll be married and pregnant in less two years. If you want domestication, that golden cutie is your pick. Are you ready for that type of life?”

Brienne told her that she wasn’t opposed to it but that she barely knew him. She would need more time to think about it.

“I need to meet the other one Brienne. When are you all going to hang out again?” Sansa asked.

“If you’d like, I have a food presentation with the manager tonight. You should come. I’m sure he’ll be there. So will all the guys.”

“Done.” Sansa replied quickly. “You were right about the blondie. He looks sweet and innocent, but I sense a very naughty side to him. I still think you need to fuck them both.”

“Gods..goodbye Sansa.” Brienne didn’t wait for a response before she hung up on her crazy best friend.

Brienne walked in the kitchen and the guys were already waiting for her. As Renly, Loras and Jon teased her about last night, Jaime was more concerned about how she felt. He gave her a one over and peppered her with questions on how he could help her get through the day. They all sat for a moment while Jaime took the lead and went over the final list of meals she was going to prepare for her presentation tonight. When they were done, she could feel the tears at the back of her eyes. She was so happy that she had friends to get her through her nervousness. Their willingness to help her was amazing. She’d never felt so welcomed by a group of people. Was that it? Had she found friends that truly believed in her? It felt good. She really felt content.

Jaime and Brienne stuck to each other like glue for the rest of the day and the guys noticed. Their feelings for each other were becoming porous as their chemistry was undeniable. Renly teased Loras about the fact that he was losing the competition. Loras only responded that the war was not yet over.

Tormund peaked his head through the door and watched the group heavily at work. The energy was light with pop music playing in the background. He looked over to Jaime as he was temporarily working alone while Brienne had gone over to her table to prep some seafood ingredients for him. Tormund eased over to her and she sighed deeply, blowing a deep breath out of her mouth.

“Hey legs,” He said only loud enough for her to hear. “You didn’t think I could forget what was under that dress last night do you?”

A new nickname. Of course. “What do you want Tormund?”

“Nothing. Just wanted to wish you good luck tonight. If you need _anything_ … _anything_ to ease your mind, let me know. I’ve been told I’m great at relieving tension.” He wagged his eyebrows and smirked at her as she shook her head in disbelief and turned away with a faint smile.

She was used to his type, but his aggression was different from any man she had ever dealt with. Although he seemed confident in his words and actions, she knew once she had him, he would change his tune. Hyle, shorter than her just like Tormund had the filthiest mouth and seemed to make her blush at every statement he made. There was no conversation that he couldn’t turn sexual. He was very forward with his intentions and made good on his promises in the bedroom, back alley, neighborhood park, backseat of his truck or any flat surface they could find.

Ronnet was a different kind of animal, one that only lit the fire between her legs. He was also kissed by fire, a more physical boyfriend and full redhead like Tormund. He thrived on trying to punish her in the bedroom, but to his surprise, she was just as aggressive as he was and could dish as much as she could take. They had very little in common and their relationship was based on hot, hard sex.

She surprisingly got a taste of another type of physical aggression when he thought her cheating on him. She didn’t like the darkness in his eyes and felt unsafe with him when he got in one of his moods. All it took was one time for him to grab her by the wrist, slam her up against the wall, and threaten to break her nose if she was ever “flirting” with another guy again to realize that it would become a physically abusive relationship if she stayed. She found her perfect escape from the relationship when Sansa asked her to move in with her. She packed her bags the day she was scheduled to leave, called him from an unknown number, told him the relationship was over and hopped on a plane to New York.

Jaime watched their entire interaction and they engaged in a stare down as he left the kitchen. He wanted to confront Tormund, but he promised Brienne he wouldn’t say anything to him about his inappropriate actions. There was anger towards his behavior, but he was mostly jealous that Tormund was able to kiss her and hold her they way he wanted to. He wanted to be the one to feel the softness of her lips, the warmth of her body next to his.

 

**********************************************

 

Brienne stood in front of the u-shaped table with sweaty palms as she looked into her managers eyes. Mance was an older man with dark long hair kept back in a ponytail and dark eyes. His face set with a disgruntled look that had become normal. He sat at the head of the table, Tormund to his right, with Sansa next to him and Jon closest to the front. On the other side was Jaime to his left, Loras, and then Renly in the front.

“Well Ms. Tarth,” Mance started with a stoic look. “I hear you’re quite the cook and even better than your replacement. I’ve asked for a small sample of meals I’d like to put on our menu. Shall we begin?”

Brienne went to respond but nothing would come out of her mouth, nervousness overtaking her body. She looked to the tables and caught the eye of Tormund who raised his eyebrow and winked at her. She quickly looked away to the other side of the table where Jaime was. He gave her a smile while inhaling and exhaling, commanding her to mimic his actions. She did and started her presentation.

Her first plate was an appetizer she worked on with Loras. It was a lobster roll with sweet Maine lobster meat, tossed in butter on a Texas toast bun instead of a normal bread roll. Although delicious, it was nothing special, just something to compliment the chilled shrimp appetizer already on the menu.

Jaime looked on proudly as she presented the dish they made together. It consisted of a choice of pan seared shrimp or cut lobster, mixed with fettuccine noodles tossed in a spiced, creamy parmesan sauce. As she presented, Jaime kept his eyes on her, his smile causing her to look away shyly and smile in return as she spoke. Sansa noticed their interaction with each other and then turned her attention to the red head sitting next to her. He was clearly very unpleased and narrowed his eyes at Jaime. Tonight, was the night he was going to put a wedge between them and break up their undeniable chemistry.

 Mance’s eyes widened at the heat from the sauce but he showed no displeasure.

Jon smiled as she opened the dish they came up with together. It was a combination of grilled New York strip steak and steamed lobster in lemon garlic butter. It came with mashed sweet potatoes and steamed asparagus. She didn’t know why Jon wanted to call the dish Dragon Surf and Turf, but she obliged because it made him happy and it tasted delicious. Mance once again kept a stoic face and took notes.

As the surf and turf plates were passed around, Brienne had a special plate made for Jaime with cut portions so that he didn’t have to ask for help. The plate ended up with Tormund and when they asked him to give it to Jaime, he pretended to cough on it.

Brienne presented her signature dish called Tarth Medley. It was a mix of seafood delight consisting of Maine lobster tail, steamed snow crab legs, garlic shrimp scampi and a side bowl of mussels. It was served with dirty rice and an extra side of either vegetables or mash potatoes.

The dessert was made with Renly and it was her personal favorite. Chocolate cake with a molten chocolate center, topped with vanilla ice cream in a chocolate shell. Everyone loved it and it earned a faint smile by Mance which shocked everyone.

Mance took a deep breath and rubbed his now full belly. Even though the plates were small portions, it was still a lot of food to taste. Everyone turned their attention to him as he looked at his notepad. “Well Ms. Tarth, you didn’t disappoint. The lobster rolls were good, and The Dragon Surf and Turf was really good. The pasta…” He raised his head to the ceiling and licked his lips. “Gods…it was phenomenal. The taste of the seafood and the heat of the sauce was just… breathtaking.”

Brienne looked to Jaime and her smile was brighter than the sun. He winked at her in return. “Jaime helped me with it.” She said to Mance. “I couldn’t have done it without him.”

“Well it seems that the two of you make a very good team. I’d like it on the menu tomorrow as well as the Tarth Medley and Molten cake dessert. Actually, get it all on the menu tomorrow night. Will you be able to do that?”

She looked around the table at the guys that helped her presentation come to life. They all nodded their approval to her. “Yes. We can do it!” she said excited.

 

Mance, thoroughly pleased, brought in a few bottles of wine from the kitchen and told them to enjoy the food instead of letting it go to waste. He kissed her hand and congratulated her as he bid his farewell, making Tormund walk him to his car. Once they left, the group all surrounded her with congratulations and she did the noble thing she always did and told them she that couldn’t have done it without their help. She gave each of them a hug and Sansa told her that she was ready to go home. Brienne walked her out to her Uber and when she came back, Jaime pulled out a chair for her to sit next to him.

“We did it Jaime, we really did it!” she said, her eyes sparkling with excitement.

“No Brienne, you did. You fulfilled your task and I’m proud of you.” Jaime drawled in response.

The seating changed a bit with Jaime and Brienne sitting where Mance once was. Loras and Renly sat next to each other and Jon and Tormund sat at the other side. Jaime and Brienne were sitting so close they could each off each other’s plate, and they were. They were having a private conversation while Brienne cut the steak he was unable to eat earlier. Tormund looked on from the side with irritation in his eyes, drinking more and more wine, watching Jaime take what he felt was his.

Jon looked at him and tapped him out of whatever thoughts he was engaged in. “Whatever you’re thinking about doing, don’t.”

Tormund was far gone by this time and Jon’s advice went to the waste side. He gulped the remaining portion of his fourth cup of wine and eased his way to Brienne’s side. She felt his presence and stopped conversing with Jaime who had developed a scowl on his face.

“You did well tonight legs. My uncle has never asked for so many new items on the menu.”

“Thank you, Tormund.” She said respectfully and turned her attention back to Jaime.

“You know,” he said in a low, seductive tone. “I’d love to celebrate with you, similar to last night in the kitchen.”

Brienne turned her whole body towards him and shook her head in disappointment, pleading with her eyes for him to stop. He looked to Jaime who had taken a deep breath and looked to the wall. He was ready to explode if Tormund provoked her again. When she told him what happened, he was utterly jealous, but Tormund’s other transgressions towards Brienne had him angry. First, he flirted and when that didn’t work, he teased. When that didn’t work, he provoked and became downright mean. Brienne didn’t make herself the victim and told Jaime that she was wrong to kiss him back. He accepted her fault in the matter but told her Tormund was her boss and that if she were a sensitive, weak woman, he would have been in a lawsuit for sexual harassment. Of course, Jaime didn’t want him to in trouble, but someone needed to put him in his place and he didn’t have a problem being the one to do it.

“Fuck off Tormund. Don’t ruin a good night.” Jaime stated with haste.

“It could be a lot better if Brienne could join me later tonight and wrap her sweet long legs around my waist like she did last night.”

Everyone silenced at that comment and looked at Tormund. All Brienne remembered was Jaime and Tormund in a stand off before Jon grabbed her and removed her from the room as all chaos broke loose…

“I’m done! I’m so done with him!”

“What could have happened in just the hour that I left?” Sansa asked confused. She was snuggled up in her blanket on the couch watching tv when Brienne came through the door.

“We were having a good time and then Tormund started with the nicknames again. Legs this time! Legs! Right in front of Jaime!”

Sansa couldn’t help but giggle. She could see that her friend was furious, but she tried to lighten the mood anyway. “Well Brienne, your legs are extremely long and very sexy I may add.”

“It wasn’t even the nickname Sansa. It was the fact that he brought up what happened between us last night! Jaime got so mad. They ended up fighting Sansa. Literally pounding each other on the ground!” Brienne was pacing back and forth with her hands on her hips. Brienne sighed as Sansa continued to giggle. “I’m done Sansa. I’m quitting tomorrow. I can’t take it anymore.”

Seeing that her friend was truly upset she offered support. “I think you should try to stick it out a little while longer. This is your first job right out of culinary school and it’s at a very good restaurant. I think you should approach Tormund and let him know that his behavior is making you uncomfortable and creating a hostile work environment. You also need to talk to Jaime. He’s got it bad for you. So does Tormund by the way.”

Brienne nodded her head displeased. “I’m done Sansa. I don’t want to be there anymore.”

“If that’s how you feel, I will support you no matter what. At least finish out tomorrow and then quit. Then we’ll go out for drinks afterwards and drown your sorrows in the best margarita’s NYC has to offer. What do you say?”

Brienne was at a crossroads with this current situation. She loved the job but questioned whether she could work there anymore with what had transpired. To stay or go? That was the question. She couldn’t think straight and needed some rest to ensure she makes the right decision. She raked her hand through her hair frustrated and turned in for the night confused and disappointed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more chapter to go. Will she choose Jaime or Tormund or are they both off the table? All will be revealed in the last chapter. Thanks for the kudos and comments.


	5. Brienne

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amends are made on all sides. Brienne makes her choice.

 

 

The team was focused, steadfast on prepping food for the Saturday crowd. They would be busy today as Friday and Saturday were the busiest days of the week for them. Mance liked all the food she proposed last night and wanted all the items as specials on the menu today. Loras and Renly had the bakery up and running smoothly as usual. Jon was by her side prepping loads of meat and stew. Although everyone was busy like they normally were, the air was tense. Nothing that happened the prior night sat well with anyone. Brienne turned behind her and saw Jaime’s work station empty. It didn’t go unnoticed because he was always the first one in the kitchen according to the team. Tormund powered through the doors with paper in hand. He was tense, with none of the usual playful mannerisms on his face or in his voice.

“I need everyone over here!” he shouted. Everyone gathered around him with a look of either disgust or annoyance.

He turned in Brienne’s direction, trying not to look her in the eyes. He could feel the tension radiating off her face. “I need you to be at your best today as I’m doubling your responsibilities. You have seafood and pasta today.” He looked around at the others. “As a matter of fact, you’ll all have to help out with the pasta today.” He gained the courage to look Brienne in the face. “Can you handle it?”

Brienne, flabbergasted and confused blinked her eyes about a hundred times. “I…I think so.” She shook her head puzzled as the team looked at each other. “Where…where’s Jaime? Is he sick? Is he ok?”

Tormund turned away from her and the team and headed to the door. Before he left he muttered. “He’s fired.”

 

Since Tormund delivered the news that Jaime was no longer part of the team, he noticed everyone either giving him dirty looks or ignoring him altogether when he checked in on them throughout the day. It was only then that he realized that he had gone way too far in his actions. Since his promotion, he’d become a person that he couldn't even recognize anymore. Renly and Loras texted Tormund to meet them in the bakery. He was relieved that they were at least going to talk to him because they were giving him the cold shoulder all day. Everyone was. When he arrived, they were leaning up against the table with their arms folded. He eased in and closed the door behind him, trying not to make eye contact with Renly. He could sense the tightness off them and knew this was going to be the type of conversation he didn’t want to hear.

“Red,” Renly started. “We’ve known each other since high school and the person that you’ve become since being promoted to manager has been…”

“Downright disgusting.” Loras chimed in.

“We get it, you’ve always been somewhat of a jerk. It’s a part of your personality that we accept but lately, you’ve been more than a jerk, you’ve been…”

“An asshole.” Loras added.

“The way you’ve treated Brienne. Seven hells Red. I know you started off just teasing her and making fun, but you’ve been way out of line these last few days. I’m your friend.” He looked to Loras. “We both are, but your comments and actions towards Brienne have been…”

“Fucking creepy.” Loras said.

“As your friend, I have to tell you that I hate the person you’ve become. This stupid position has changed you.” Renly sighed deeply. “Your actions towards Brienne are beneath you and we know you’re not this person you’re portraying. Gods, Red. At the bar when we were talking, and you were talking about just taking pussy? I just about wanted to die. Where the fuck did that come from? Since when have you become that person? Did you think a comment like that was going to gain you favor with Brienne? If anything, it probably made her…”

“Uncomfortable.” Loras interjected.

“I threw you a bone at the table.” Renly continued. “One that you obviously missed as you kept digging yourself a deeper hole.”

“What bone?” Tormund asked solemnly.

“I called you Harvey Weinstein. That was the hint that you were going down the wrong path and that you needed to shut up and stop talking. She probably thinks you’re a fucking rapist. You sounded like one for sure.”

Tormund immediately became upset at that comment. Being described like that hurt him to his core and it broke him. “I’m not a rapist. I would never force myself on any woman. You know that!”

“I know that. We all know that. Even if you felt like that, that’s a conversation for the locker room, between us guys. At least we would know you were joking. Shit Red, if she were a different person, she would have quit and filed a sexual harassment lawsuit against you. Do you know that? Do you know that your actions have been downright despicable?”

There was a long silence between them. Tormund didn’t realize how his actions came off to others around him. It was true, he had changed since becoming manager and let the little bit of power he gained change who he was.

“What ever happened to the guy that could woo the panties off a woman with his raspy voice and wiggly eyebrows? Where’s the fun-loving guy that could party all night long and drink us under a table? I miss that guy.”

Tormund shook his head in disappointment. He felt horrible. “I’m still here.”

“I just want my friend back. The one that I first came out to. The one that defended me when I was being teased or bullied. The one that let me crash on his couch when my father kicked me out. The one that introduced me to this pretty girl I’m madly in love with.” He pointed his thumb in Loras’ direction as they all chuckled.

Tormund felt bad about his actions. He had just been ripped to shreds by someone that truly knew him, a true friend that wasn’t afraid to let him know that he was becoming someone unrecognizable, a person he’d never want to be. He had to make amends on all sides, with everyone, especially Brienne.

He looked up at Renly and then Loras. “I’m sorry.”

Renly and Loras looked at each other astonished. “What did you just say?” Loras asked for confirmation, wanting to make sure that he heard correctly. Tormund was never the person to mutter those words. Ever.

“I said I’m sorry.” Tormund repeated. “I’m sorry for being a big shithead.”

He had known Renly, Loras and Jaime the longest, since high school, and Jon was introduced through Jaime in culinary school. They had been through a lot together and to mistreat them like he did was erroneous.

“How do I fix it? With all of you?” Tormund questioned, sadness in his eyes. They were all he had, them and his crazy uncle.

Loras tapped his chin. “Well, that’s the million-dollar question. At some point you’ll have to reach out to Jaime and bury the hatchet. You did get him fired. Jon will be an easy fix. For Brienne? I have some ideas about that.”

“And you guys? Am I forgiven?” Tormund asked, his eyes showing a little relief from the added stress he’d acquired.

“You are forgiven, as long as you make it right with the others, especially Brienne. You have to show her who you really are.” Renly extended his arms to Tormund, flicking his fingers for the ginger to engage in his embrace.

Tormund let Renly give him a bear hug and Loras also joined in from behind. They held him for a long time and Renly noticed Tormund holding his breath. “Are you alright Red?”

He exhaled deeply, feeling comfortable in his own skin again. “I feel like I’m in the middle of a cock sandwich.”

“Does it make you feel uncomfortable?” Loras asked, resting his head happily on Tormund’s muscled shoulder.

“Yes…yes it does.” He responded with a smile.

“Why?” Renly asked laying his head on Tormund’s other shoulder.

“Because your cock is touching my cock and Loras’ cock is between my ass cheeks.” He chuckled making his body shake and they all burst out laughing, still holding him. “But if this is how we make up and I’m forgiven, get your feels in and let’s not ever tell anyone about this.”

“Deal.” Renly and Loras said together, smiling, squeezing him tighter and enjoying the only chance they would get to be this close to their favorite ginger. Tormund entered the kitchen hoping that Brienne would still be there. She was and at the sight of him, she groaned loudly and turned away from him. He had messed up badly. Renly and Loras had called him out on his bullshit and now he had to face the person he hurt the most. Never did he think it would come to this. He never thought that power would make him an asshole. He never thought he would hurt a woman with his words, let alone his actions. Would she even want to talk to him? Would she want to be in the same room with him? He had to try to make amends. It was all he had now. He leaned on the opposite counter from her with his arms folded, scared to make eye contact. He made sure to leave at least four feet of space between them since Renly advised that he may have made her feel uncomfortable. "Hey..." he started in a low voice. "Can we talk?" He could see that she was taken back by his tone. She was waiting for the teasing or the taunting, the flirting or the sexual advances. That made him sick to his stomach. He was at an all-time low.

“What is it now?” she yelled already gearing up for his insults. She started rambling and shouting all sorts of things at him. All he could make out during his thoughts were _asshole…stupid…jerk…selfish._

 _Keep it simple. Less is more._ That’s the advice Loras gave him. _Start off with these three words and you’ll get an unexpected surprise._ “I’m sorry Brienne.”

Brienne shut down immediately, silence from her lips, eyebrows furrowed with questions, mouth agape from that remark. _Thank you Loras. Step one complete._ “I’ve disrespected you and I’m sorry. I never meant to make you feel uncomfortable. I shouldn’t have kissed you or tried to…” He shook his head at the thought. “I’m not the one to take anything from a woman. I was just being stupid at the bar that night. That’s not who I am. I just need you to know that.” _Step two complete. After you apologize, give her a chance to respond._

Tormund waited patiently for her to respond. She stayed quiet for a long time and his heartrate started to increase. _What is she thinking? This is killing me._

She sighed deeply and pulled a white envelope from her back pocket and held it out to him. “I had a great week, but I can’t continue to work here. Hopefully if needed, you can provide me with a good reference. Thank you for the opportunity.”

He took the envelope and swallowed uncomfortably. _Fuck! This was not supposed to happen! Loras didn’t prep me for this!_ “Wait, what? Why?”

“I’m sorry.”

 

The next few hours felt like an eternity to Tormund. If he thought things were bad, they had just gotten worse. He feared telling his uncle that Brienne quit because Mance would demand an explanation, one he didn’t want to supply. He wasn’t ready for the backlash.

After hours, he walked back into the kitchen not expecting anyone to be there but quickly headed back for the door when he saw Brienne. She called him back and he looked everywhere he could except for her eyes. It pained him that he hurt her because his intent was to come on strong, but not overpower.

“I’m not going to quit, and I accept your apology.”

Tormund exhaled deeply not even realizing that he was holding his breath. He opened his mouth to speak but didn’t want his excitement to come across in an inappropriate way. He felt it was safer to think before he spoke, or not speak at all.

She looked at his face and saw that his cheek was red. “What happened to your face?” she asked.

He scratched his head not wanting to share his embarrassment but went ahead anyway. “I told my uncle that you wanted to quit, and he immediately blamed me and told me to fix it. When I told him I couldn’t, he smacked me.” Tormund only told her a portion of the truth. He didn’t want to tell her everything that he told his uncle because he didn’t want her to think he apologized just to make her stay. He was indeed sincere and wanted her to see it that way.

He told his uncle what really happened the night before, how he disrespected Brienne from the day she started and made her want to quit. He hadn’t had the chance to finish before his uncle’s hand caught him flush to face. Mance told Tormund that if she quit, he would be fired. He also told Tormund to call Jaime and make amends.

“Oh.” She replied.

They were silent for a moment, letting the quiet calm the air between them.

“Tormund. I really do forgive you and hope that we can hit the restart button and repair our relationship. I think you could be a fun person to be around and build a friendship with.”

“I would like that,” He said with a faint smile. “But to be honest, I want more than a friendship with you.” He saw that she wasn’t shocked by his words.

“Why don’t you tell me how you feel? Without being too vulgar of course.”

He raised his eyebrow at her. Not too vulgar? He’d try his best. “I like you. I think… I think you’re a giant, pale haired, long legged, blue eyed goddess. I’ve never met anyone like you.” Tormund saw her cheeks start to turn red.  “I want to fu…” He shook his head. “I want to make you mine. Every time I see you, my cock gets hard. I want to make giant babies with you, eventually. I can see them now, great big monsters, conquering NYC.” That was the best he could do. She didn’t look appalled and that reassured him. “There it is. That’s how I feel. I can’t get any sweeter than that.”

Brienne started to laugh. “That was a lot better. Not perfect, but it was you. The real you. Thank you for thinking I’m a goddess. A plain faced one though, right?” she teased him.

He smacked himself on the forehead. She wouldn’t let him live that remark down. He would have to make up for that big time. “I’m sorry about that. Let me make it up to you. Have drinks with me.”

Brienne tapped her jaw while she thought. He hoped she would say yes because he wanted to hit the reset button so badly.

“Sure,” she replied. “But this is not a date and I want to bring my friend Sansa along. It doesn’t seem right to be out alone with your manager. It’s not professional.”

He shrugged his shoulders. “Alright. I’m just happy you said yes.”

“One more thing.” She said approaching him, making him feel a little nervous but enthusiastic. He regained his confidence and gave her a smug look. He was ready for the kiss she was probably going to plant on him, so he closed his eyes and puckered his lips. To his surprise, the kiss ended up as a sharp sting felt on his cheek. He opened his eyes shocked and tried to rub the pain away.

“I’ve been wanting to do that since the first day I met you. That’s what you get for being an asshole.” She was laughing hysterically, and he couldn’t help but join in. It was indeed something he deserved.

“Friends?” she asked.

“Friends.”

 

Tormund and Brienne spent the next couple of late nights at the bar getting to know each other better. Although still rough around the edges, Tormund managed to show her that he was really a nice, fun loving, party animal that enjoyed the company of his closest friends. She invited Sansa along or if she couldn't come, it became a group outing with the team. Jon didn't make it most of the time because he was occupied with his new girlfriend and she was quite demanding. She even showed up one night when they were out and made a scene about him not spending enough time with her. They told Brienne of their high school days, culinary school and early restaurant mishaps. Tormund was the biggest joker of them all, making the group laugh until their stomachs hurt. He also took the time to woo Brienne, but in a more subtler way. He brought her drinks and food, making sure to devour the chicken and moan in a sexual way, causing her to playfully punch him on the shoulder to make him stop. He took the cherry or pineapples off her drinks and licked them slowly before biting and sucking on them. He made sure to lick the cheese off every nacho, wagging his eyebrows up and down at her while he did, making her blush and giggle like a schoolgirl. She wasn't the only one giggling though. Renly and Loras also took pleasure in watching.

It was fun times and Brienne was happier than ever but every night, she would ask the same question. "Has anyone heard from Jaime?" Renly always gave Tormund a look when the question came up. The look meant that _it was him. It would always be him_. It was time to finally face the elephant in the room. "Yes. He's ok." Tormund said as Loras and Renly listened quietly. "Oh. That’s great. I should have gotten his number when we worked together." She didn't feel the need to have anyone’s number right away since she just started working there. Had she known things would have turned out the way they did, she would have gotten it. Tormund felt the need to tell her why he and Jaime were on opposite sides of the spectrum. He told her about their relationship and that they were good friends until the manager position put a wedge between them. They all worked in the kitchen together and Tormund was struggling to make good dishes for the menu. Jaime tried to help him, but he didn’t want to put in the effort that was required. Mance's manager left and he opened up the position to current employees instead of hiring externally. After Jaime lost his hand, he was looking for an opportunity to stay in the business but get out of the kitchen so he applied for the job. Jaime impressed Mance and was a sure in for the position.

At the same time, Mance came down hard on Tormund about his work ethic and threatened to fire him if he didn’t get his dishes in order. Instead of getting fired, he also applied for the position and got it, not because he deserved it, but because he was family. Jaime, initially hurt swallowed his pride and excepted the loss. Tormund however, let the promotion get to his head and became a jerk. They hadn't been close friends since then. Renly urged Tormund with his eyes to continue talking because there was more he needed to say to her. "I don't know what you saw that night, but I want you to know I didn't hurt him." When she gave him a questionable look he continued, "He punched me. I only wrestled him to the ground as he continued to try to kill me. I would never hurt the cripple." He saw Brienne searching her memory for any inclination of the truth. "I'm glad you didn't hurt him. He was just upset..." "About me disrespecting his woman?" He interjected, startling Brienne with that statement. Tormund had feelings for Brienne and he admitted them to her. Yet still, during the time they spent together these last few days, she showed no reciprocation. Not the way he hoped. Renly and Loras looked at each other and started to remove themselves from the table. "It's getting late. We’re gonna head out. See you tomorrow." They didn't even wait for responses as they scurried out of the bar, leaving Brienne and Tormund alone. Brienne looked around and noticed that Sansa was gone as well.

“Looks like it’s just you and me Red.” She gave him a sweet smile and finished her drink.

“Brienne.” Tormund said gently placing his hands in hers. “We’ve had a great few days. I need to know. You and me, together. What do you think?”

 

They chatted for a bit longer and continued to enjoy each other’s company. Tormund placed a text on his phone as he walked with Brienne down the long street, lit up by the closed store lights. As they approached the corner of her apartment building, Tormund spotted a familiar figure and stopped in his tracks. “Brienne, I had a great time. We should do this again.” He smiled and pulled her into a hug. She looked at him slightly confused but hugged him back. “There’s someone waiting for you.” He looked towards the figure, nodded his head and with that, conceded. “Goodnight Brienne.”

Still slightly confused, she walked towards her building looking at the man hanging out in front of it. He wore a blue fitted cap and a navy-blue NYU sweater. His hands were snug in the front pouch. Her eyes widened at the thought of who it was. She wasn’t sure if it was him or not but the closer she got, the more prominent his good-looking features became. The last thing she saw for confirmation were his emerald eyes glittering in the night lights and the deep dimple in his cheek when he half smiled.

Her heart fluttered as they made eye contact for the first time in nearly almost a week. “Jaime. Oh my gosh! Where have you been? Are you alright?”

He shrugged his shoulders casually and gave her a one over. “I went to Miami to relax after I got fired. I needed some new scenery.” He slowly paced a semi-circle around her. “I stopped by the bar and saw you and Tormund having a good time together. You guys kiss and make up?

Brienne could hear the jealousy in that remark. She felt bad about Jaime and thought she was the reason he got fired. What was even worse was that she didn’t get to say goodbye. Now he was here, his charming, good looking self, acting like the jealous ex-boyfriend. How cute she thought. “We made up, no kissing this time.”

He kept a serious face and she didn’t know what to make of it. Was he upset that she was out with Tormund? Was he truly jealous? Soon enough, he couldn’t hold that expression any longer as a smile spread across his face. “I know. He called me, and we made amends. We’re cool again.” He took his hand out of his hoodie and reached for hers. “He told me that you’ve been asking about me every day. I’m sorry I didn’t call. I just needed to get away and think about my life for a bit.”

“And?” she questioned hoping not to sound too eager for his next comment.

“When I was away, I read this book called The Knights of Ice. It was about two knights fighting side by side in a great war with matching swords. They’d known each for a long time but didn’t know that what they felt for each other was more than friendship. When they finally told each other how they felt, it was too late. It made me think of you.”

“Why?” she asked wanting to know more.

“It just made me think of us. We’re like two knights in the kitchen fighting side by side to make the best dishes we can…but maybe there can be more between us.” He squeezed her hand. “I want there to be more between us.” There was silence between them, but their faces warmed into smiles. “I’m not coming back to the restaurant.” She frowned at that remark. She loved cooking with him. “I want someone to help me enjoy all this lawsuit money I have. Now it makes it easier for you to get to know me, right? I mean, if that’s what you want… do you?”

“I do Jaime. I’d love to get to know you a lot better. But are you going to be the type of guy to disappear when things get tough? Am I going to have to worry about when you’ll pop back up in my life again when you’re ready to deal with reality?”

Jaime turned his cap around and quickly planted a hot kiss on Brienne’s lips. He wrapped his arm around her waist and waited for her body to mold to his. His tongue slipped past her lips, tasting the sweetness of the alcohol she consumed earlier. She placed her hands on his shoulders, trying to steady her legs as they were becoming weaker by the minute. She felt, rather than saw the smile on his face. Her eyes were still closed when he pulled away with a smug look on his face. “No Brienne, I’m not running away anymore. I’ve finally found what I’ve been looking for. Where’s your phone?”

She fumbled in her purse still dazed by the kiss and handed it to him. He took it and put his number in it. “There. You can reach out anytime.” He handed the phone back, kissed her quickly on the lips again and turned to leave. “Goodnight Brienne.”

As he turned to walk away she called to him. “You wanna come up for a night cap? Sansa makes a great cranberry and vodka.” She wanted to spend more time with him. She had missed him the entire week and wasn’t ready to see him walk away so quickly again. She also needed a few more of those kisses. They felt so good.

“More drinks? You’re becoming quite the tavern wench.” He joked.

“What did you just call me?” She just had to deal with Tormund calling her all types of names and none of them were worse than that.

“It was in that book I read.” He kidded. “Brienne, your name is Brienne. I could never forget.”

“Are you coming up or not Jaime?”

“It depends.” He drawled slyly. “Are you wearing panties? I just need to know because with one hand the task of removing them can be difficult.”

“I asked you to come up for a drink.” She shot back trying not to smile at his perverse comment. “But no, I’m not wearing any tonight and even if I was, you have teeth, don’t you?

Jaime eyes widened as he was taken back by the boldness in her response but he loved it. “Oh…well in that case, yeah, I have plenty of ways to cap off your night and you’ll love every minute of it.”

She grabbed him by the strings of his hoodie and led him to the door. “Well then, let the fun begin.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well...that's a wrap! Thanks for the kudos and comments.
> 
> I felt the need for Tormund to make amends on all sides for his behavior. He is a little rough around the edges but people of that nature can still be loved even when they do take things too far. I didn't want him to become as bad as I think he was portrayed. Thanks to my tumblr BT friend that gave me some insight in to how she felt Tormund was being portrayed. Your feedback was indeed a gift. You know who you are. I'll be taking a writing break and enjoying all your wonderful fics. I enjoy both JB and BT fics. Till next time!


End file.
